1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grinding machine, and more particularly to a grinding machine that includes a dust-collecting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional grinding machine 10 includes a motor 11 with a motor shaft 111, a base 12 for supporting the motor 11, a control switch 13 disposed on the base 12 and operable to control starting and stopping of the motor 11, an abrasive belt unit 14, and a grinding wheel unit 15.
The abrasive belt unit 14 include a supporting member 141, a driving pulley 142 connected fixedly to the motor shaft 111, a driven pulley 143 disposed rotatably on the supporting member 141 and located above the driving pulley 142, an abrasive belt 144 trained on the driving pulley 142 and the driven pulley 143, and a workpiece-supporting plate 145 disposed fixedly on the supporting member 141 and in proximity to the abrasive belt 144.
The grinding wheel unit 15 includes a grinding wheel 151 connected fixedly to the motor shaft 111, and a protective cover 152 for covering partially the grinding wheel 151.
A disadvantage of the conventional grinding machine is that dust produced while performing a grinding operation is not collected. This adversely affects the cleanliness of the working environment, and is harmful to the health of users.